Levolyn Silayen
Biography Background Levolyn comes from a background of kings and queens. She's the only child of King Felduin and Queen Hiley Silayen. Her mother died when she was seven of a strange disease the Maester hadn't seen before, therefore he couldn't save her. After the death of her mother, King Felduin sheltered her more than he should have, keeping her ignorant of the outside world and not allowing her to induce in swordplay or any skills that will protect her life later on. Because of this she's left malleable and unsure of herself when she's with anyone other than her closest friend, Arrin Dontoyen, a boy from the islands of Kitiara. On her thirteenth name day her father introduced her to the most influential of his dragons, Dowmor, who then told Levolyn that she could accept his service or watch her life and world burn around her. She declined him so Dowmor put King Felduin under a Dragon's Curse and made him exile his daughter, leaving her to run to the kingdom of Tarvor in the far north beyond the mountains to seek refuge and create a better life. Ever since an assassin comes to kill her in Tarvor and fails, she grows stronger and into her own, not letting other people push her around and having one goal in mind: To reclaim the kingdom that was taken from her and reinstate herself as Queen of the Twelve Kingdoms. Season 1 Levolyn is staying in Tarvor with the small life she has made for herself using her reputation as a princess. She has knights and lords bannerman but trusts very few of them. They are not truly hers and have only been bought with money by the high lord of Tarvor for her. Ser Sebastian Devron, a knight from Tarlian, begins to convince her to take back her throne, slowly probing her on how many knights she can trust and how few soldiers would follow her to any ends. Levolyn slowly begins taking steps toward being a queen. She receives a gift from an unknown sender of three dragon eggs. One of her knights proclaim them dead, and even Sebastian is unsure if they are alive. Thinking they'll only be for decoration, Levolyn stores them away for festivities only, trying to yet never quite succeeding at forgetting about them. The self proclaimed "King of Tarvor," a lord named Perrin, finds out about the dragon eggs and tries to steal them, but loses his life in the attempt. No one knows which of Levolyn's court and retainers killed him, or even if it was one of her men. One day Levolyn rides to the southernmost tower of Tarvor to see the spot where King Harrian's Shadow Hunters ran in to a group of her knights. She knows that an overconfident Ser Peter told the Hunters about her existence, so just in case she takes some of her guard, including Ser Sebastian and Ser Kenneth, her two most loyal knights. As they're riding back through the tall grass on the outskirts of Tarvor an arrow flies from out of nowhere and almost hits Levolyn. The only reason her life was saved was because one of her guard pushed her off her horse. The arrow landed harmlessly in the ground, but when examined it was discovered it was poison. Ser Kenneth manages to capture the person responsible, a Shadow Hunter by name of Rodrick Henderson. Levolyn takes their prisoner back to Tarvor and makes a public spectacle of what happens to traitors. This makes some of the renegades and criminals who came to Tarvor for shelter uneasy, and causes these people to start disappearing or plotting schemes to take over the small country themselves. Ser Sebastian warns her against taking any farther action, but Levolyn ignores him. She has her own plan now to reclaim the Twelve Kingdoms as her own. All she needs is an army, ships, and dragons. Then news reaches the country of King Harrian's death. He was poisoned, but no one knows by whom or how. It could just as easily have been spoiled food. Levolyn knows that taking over during the reign of the boy king Valeryk would be easier than waiting for a strong king to come and take the Seventh Thone. With more hope than ever Levolyn begins desperately trying to hatch the dragons she knows are alive inside the shells. Then, one night, she succeeds. After putting them in the fire for a week they finally hatch, their mewling cries wandering through the manse walls. The black one is named Stormfell and is the leader of the three, a boy. The second, a male named Ingor, is a golden dragon. Immalka is the third, with brown scales and ice blue eyes. Levolyn finally has her dragons, but they must grow, and that takes time. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:House Silayen Category:Queens Category:Nobility Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters